


Breaking HIm

by iDiru



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal, Fingering, First Person, Kyo POV, M/M, Mild Fluff, Shower Sex, Unintentional Humor, VK Era, hair porn, weird format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has an obsession with breaking down Kaoru's emotional barrier, and one night after a show, he vows to do it.<br/>Kyo also has a sexual attraction to Kaoru's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking HIm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written forever ago but I am putting it here because I need other shit besides Supernatural.  
> Set in VK because of Kaoru's hair.

My brain was on a high; a post-show high. My ears still rung from the screaming crowd, but the high was not just from the amazing crowd that night; no, it was a high from my distraction. It was _him_ …

Him, who had decided, tonight, he would not style his hair in the norm, and it was absolutely beautiful. I had always been inexplicably attracted to that perfect hair of his…

I had left first, and I waited. I waited for him, and at last he came, but it seemed I was to be ignored.

I watched him as he began his way down the hall. He walked with a determined strut; he was on a mission, he was going somewhere, and I probably shouldn’t stand in his way, but…

But oh, how great he looked. The way those dark, violet tendrils sticking to his face, and that ebony mass draping down his back. God, how I’d like to run my fingers through that hair.

“Kaoru-.” I said, sternly, trying to get his attention.

“Not now, Kyo. I really need a shower…” he said, as he continued walking.

I groaned, irritated, and began to follow him. No…I was not going to be ignored. Not after all of the teasing he did on stage. The way he draped his arms around me; I could feel the warmth of his body so close to mine, and the way his hair draped down onto my shoulders. But he just left after that; no satisfaction. Nothing… Of course, I knew nothing could be done then, but he was not about to let him get away from me now; shower or not.

I followed him, discreetly. I waited outside, for the shower to start, then a few seconds more before I snuck in.

He was unsuspecting at first, and I watched him as he tilted his head upwards, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to get It wet. God, it was everywhere, sticking to everything, and cascading down his back like the water pouring from the showerhead.

I surveyed the shower area; it was very…convenient. It was a nice shower, for a venue. Glass sliding doors, but with a sort of bench set into the wall; handicapped accessible. The shower head faced the bench.

It was shameful to say, but it there was only one thing on my mind when I saw that seat.

My eyes wandered along his lithe body, and I bit down on my lip. God, he could drive me mad with just a look.

But it wasn’t I who wished to be driven man tonight, it was Kaoru who I wished to drive mad. Aside from his hair, there were other things on his mind…

Kaoru finally realized I was there, as I was lost in thought and staring somewhat blankly. “Kyo, what the hell are you doing in here?”

I noted as he looked at me, the darkness on his upper eyelids- the waterproof makeup, and I was still wearing mine; much of the same. I wouldn’t bother to take it off, just as he hadn’t.

My hands drifted towards the collars of my costume, as I pulled the shirt open. “You remember a few weeks ago?”

“Uh…yes,” Kaoru said, seeming that he suddenly, fully understood me at once.

“That’s why I’m here.”

“Here?” he asked, looking a little surprised.

“Yes, here…”

I slipped out of my clothes, slowly. Once naked, I slipped into the shower and pressed myself against him. I slipped my fingers into his hair, entangling them within the long strands. My lips met Kaoru’s, and I felt him kiss back.

I yanked at his hair gently, and he didn’t seem to mind.

Not wasting time, I pushed my hips against Kaoru’s, grinding them against his groin as my half hardened cock rubbed against his. My hands drifted down his back, still entangled in that wet hair of his. It kept drifting, until it reached that firm, yet pliable ass of his; god it looked cute in jeans. He is surprised at first, but does not break contact.

It was then that I made my intentions clear; my fingers ventured into the cleft of his ass, and I sought out his opening. This scared him; he quickly pulled away from me at once, as he grabbed my arm and pulled it forward. And he spoke to me with such simple words.

“No.”

I looked at him; just stared, with a look of displeasure on my face, and I spoke too, with such simple words. “Yes.”

“Give me six good reasons. Six.”

“Six?” I asked; Kaoru had just pulled that number out of his ass. He’d pulled me out of his ass too.

“Because I’m always on my back, every time.” I said, looking at him with so much displeasure. I would not give this up.

“It’s not fair. When I signed up for this I figured we’d both take turns-.”

“You didn’t sign up for shit.”

“Fuck you, you know what I mean,” I said, in a matter of factly way. “Second of all, fucking you is like…fucking a board.”

Kaoru looked at me, hurt and annoyed. “If you’re going to be this way, then just get out…”

“Now, listen to me for a minute,” I protested. “You seriously do nothing. Like you …seem so displeased with the whole thing. And it’s like you’re struggling to be a board. You can’t just let go. Of course you can’t, you’re fucking Kaoru; gotta be so damn serious all the time.”

“I’m not serious all the time and you know that…”

“Well you are during sex! And I just want to…” I thought, feeling frustrated. “Show you what a world of pleasure you could have ,and I want break down your walls. Those walls of such…sexual seriousness.”

I neared him, placing my hand on his shoulder, and my hardening cock against his thigh. My confessions were honestly turning me on, and I felt like I couldn’t stop now.

“I want to fuck you, Kaoru.” I said, nearing him, and I kissed his neck and breathed a heavy breath onto his shoulder. My hands traveled along his side, caressing the wet skin there, and he was yielding. “I want to fuck you; hard, and I want to pull your hair. I want you squirming and screaming beneath me. I want to see what’s inside you. All of that pent up emotion…”

Kaoru tilted his head back, as I kissed his neck once again, and sucked lightly. I once again grinded my groin against Kaoru’s, and I found that he, too, was hardening.

He was silent; it seemed he had yielded, but didn’t yet wish to tell me flat out he was going to accept my proposition.

Suddenly, he reached down and grasped at my cock, and he began to pump at it, wordlessly, while looking elsewhere in the shower. I shuttered lightly as I thrust into his hand, and as I reached full erection, he let go. Then, he looked down, and I could see his mind calculating. He bit down his lip, and he seemed to be conflicted.

“Fine…” Kaoru groaned, finally accepting. I sighed with relief. My hands slipped down his back once again, before pulling them back up.

I placed my fingers to his lips, which he immediately took the hint about, although he didn’t look too happy about it at first. He drew them into his mouth, running his tongue along my fingers and slathering them with saliva.

I found it…erotic, the way he ran his tongue along my fingers, and the way his teeth grazed my skin sometimes. Once they were coated, I drew them away and moved back down Kaoru’s back, trying to keep the saliva from getting washed off by the water.

My fingers slipped between the flesh again to seek out his entrance, and I gently pushed my finger inside; starting with one, of course. I felt him tense up, and the tight heat enveloping my finger got even tighter.

“Relax…” I said, trying to be soothing.

“I’m trying…I’ve never done this before. You try shoving something into a hole that’s only ever been an exit. See how that goes. You see those signs that say one way? They’re like that for a reason.”

“Oh, but I did…as you know, obviously.”

“…Right.”

“But you’re going to have to loosen up and trust me. I’m not going to hurt you. It might hurt at first, I’m not going to lie, but I promise you, after that, I’ll make you feel really good. I will do my best to make this one of the best sexual experiences you’ve ever had…”

“You are…very convincing…” he says to me, and I felt the tension around my finger begin to dissipate. I pushed further in and stilled myself, waiting for the muscles to accept me, and realize that this could be a natural thing.

To help Kaoru realize this, I searched around in that tight cavern. Lightly, I felt my fingers brush against the lightly raised area. I pushed down on it, then roughly rubbed my finger across it, and I definitely got a reaction, though it wasn’t much of one. It was more of a …surprise, really. He seemed to…well, melt.

He leaned against me heavily and grasped at my shoulders to steady himself. His whole body seemed to relax at this point, and I used this gap to slip in the second finger. To keep him eased, I continued to rub at the area. He continued to use me as a crutch, but he was silent. I knew; I could feel, that he was enjoying this more than he was letting on.

With his relaxation, I scissored my fingers to stretch out the muscle, so that it would be ready.

I didn’t feel that Kaoru would ever truly be ready, completely, so that there would be absolutely no pain, but I knew that wasn’t going to happen.

I withdrew my fingers and guided Kaoru towards the bench.

“Lay down on that bench, facing me.”

Kaoru seemed nervous as he eased himself back onto the bench, bottom half barely on the edge.

Before moving to Kaoru, I pushed the showerhead down so that it wouldn’t be spraying us.

I grabbed Kaoru’s thighs and placed them around my waist, before spitting generously on my hands and coating my cock with it.

He looked nervous, so I rubbed lightly at his leg and looked at him with a look of reassurance.

“You’re gonna be fine.”

He craned his neck and looked at me. “You sure that’s going to fit?”

“Of course it’s going to fit.”

“Alright, fine…”

I did something quite…shameful, at this time. Though it was as a precaution. I lined myself up correctly and then spit onto Kaoru’s opening, then used my thumb to coat the area for better insertion. He recoiled, and seemed a little disgusted, but soon relaxed again.

In truth, I probably should have done this when lubing myself up, to maximize the amount of spit for the designated area, but I felt properly lubricated, and it was do or die.

I grabbed ahold of my member, steadying it as I pushed the head against him, and I pushed forward, feeling the tip encased in tight heat. God, that was really tight…

Evidently, Kaoru thought so too, because he cried out in pain.

“If you just relax, I swear it will be all right…”

“I can’t relax when you’re shoving shit in there that doesn’t belong there.”

“Yes you can…” I was getting a little annoyed with Kaoru. Not with the fact that I couldn’t get in there right then, it was the fact that he hadn’t just shoved it right in my ass without really considering how it felt. I didn’t hurt for me, no, but here he was acting like it couldn’t be done…

He seemed to concentrate and willed himself to relax, so that I pushed myself in deeper. He let out some strange inexplicable noise and clamped down on me again.

I tried to be soothing, so I stroked his leg gently, trying to get him to feel…safe? I don’t know.

I waited though, patiently.

“I shouldn’t have agreed to this…This hurts.”

“You’ll be fine, I promise you. You will loosen up eventually.”

We stayed there in silence for a few moments; only the shower water and the occasional noise from outside making any sound.

He finally relaxed again, and I took this time to do something that I would later regret on my conscious. I bent down, and pulled Kaoru into a kiss. Hard and forceful. I kissed him so that it would distract him from what I was about to do. And as he was lost in my mouth, I pushed myself into that passage, fast and hard.

His hands, which had drifted to my back, left long scratch marks on my skin, and his teeth sunk into my lip. I pulled away on impulse, and tasted the blood that beaded at my lip.

“F-fuck you, Kyo!” Kaoru yelled, his chest heaving.

“I deserve that…”

I bit my lip, feeling a bit of pain in my cock as it was constricted by the strength of a python.

I bent down once again, pulling Kaoru into another kiss, trying to calm him. Kaoru reluctantly accepted, sucking lightly at my still bleeding lip. Perhaps it was in a way of apology for biting me. His hands came to caress the welts adorning my back, and the sting was oddly pleasant.

I felt the grip gradually begin to loosen around my member, and I pulled away from Kaoru’s mouth. “You okay to go now?”

“Yeah…” Kaoru said, nervously.

Slowly, I began to move my hips. I felt the grip around me tighten at first before it slowly began to accept me.

I kept my pace slow and even at first, and unfortunately, I didn’t seem to be gaining much of a reaction. Had this been all for nothing? But I had the sneaking suspicion that Kaoru was enjoying this just to a small degree, but refused to let me know.

Determined, I picked up my pace. I felt him spasm from what was probably surprise, which displeased me. I felt little pleasure at the moment; I was too busy focusing on Kaoru, but at the moment I didn’t care. I just wanted to do what I’d set out to do in the first place.

Maybe Kaoru just wasn’t one of those people who showed any type of satisfaction during sex… This was a little disappointing, I must say.

I moved back to Kaoru’s mouth, kissing him deeply and then traveling down to his neck. My tongue darted out to lap at his neck, before I pulled the skin into my mouth. I felt his pulse, quickened, beneath my tongue.

I noticed, as I continued, my pace slightly faster now, that his body felt tense, like he was holding back. Damn it, I knew it.

I pulled myself back up, taking a good grip on Kaoru’s legs and giving him a particularly hard thrust. I felt him tense up again, and take a sharp inward gasp, as he bit down on his lip. Damn it, Kaoru…

I repositioned myself, determined to at least get a noise out of him. I was trying to aim for his prostate; I was going to get what I came for.

He tensed up again, and gave some sort of muffled, strained noise.

“Damn it, Kaoru!” I said, raising my voice in annoyance. “I know you’re doing this shit on purpose.”

Kaoru made some sort of noise of protest before speaking, “Shut the fuck up, Kyo. I’ll do what I want.”

With protest, I thrust into him hard, attempting to get him to react. He let out some high pitched mewl, which pleased me, and surprised me hearing such a high noise coming out of him.

With determination in my heart, I repeated the action, earning another…strange noise out of him. His back arched and I felt his body spasm in response.

“Stop!”

I stopped dead, looking down at him with confusion. His chest heaved lightly and he looked winded.

“Stop it. I can’t handle that…I get the point, I’ll stop.”

“That’s what I thought…”

I resumed a steady pace, and I was pleased when he gave out a pleasured cry. This encouraged me to go a little faster. I felt Kaoru’s legs tighten around me, and his hips grinded upwards, against mine, and meeting my thrusts.

The noises that birthed from his lips were noises I hadn’t imagined from our…beloved leader.

Between his labored breathing were the sounds of breathless moans of pleasure, and I watched as his brow furrowed, and his teeth fastened to his lip.

I bent down again and Kaoru’s hand came to grace my head, pushing me down and roughly fastening his lips to mine. I felt his fingers tighten around my hair, pulling and tugging at it gently.

He tilted his head back, and I attacked his neck with my mouth, kissing it roughly and sloppily as I felt the vibrations in Kaoru’s throat radiate into my lips.

I could finally focus now; I knew I was doing my job correctly, and I could feel the nerves reacting to the tightness of Kaoru’s passage.

I moaned onto his neck, breathing hot hair onto his skin.

I felt cocky, though. Yes, I was doing a good job. Kaoru fucking loved my cock, but I wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

“Are you satisfied?” I said huskily, fanning the heat onto his neck again.

“Yes,” he moaned, and I gave a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. He cried out loudly and I felt him arch beneath me.

But that wasn’t enough. I kept going. “Yeah, I bet you’re fucking satisfied.”

I pulled myself up again, looking down at him and gripping at his legs tightly.

“Tell me how bad you want it.”

“I really want it…” he said breathlessly, another moan slipping in as he spoke.

Suddenly, I stopped, and I tried to pull away, but Kaoru kept his legs fastened around me, so that I could not move.

“Kyo, what the fuck are you doing?” he said, his breathing slightly labored.

“I want you to show me how bad you want it. Let me go.”

Reluctantly, he loosened his grip and I pulled out, and sat down on the bench. I noticed my cock was slightly tinged red, and I felt bad, but Kaoru didn’t seem to mind.

I needed to be relubricated, so Kaoru quickly spit on his hand and ran it along my cock briefly, before he positioned himself on my lap, sinking down on me. I felt myself enveloped by that heat once again, and I moaned softly.

He began to rise and fall on me, shifting his hips so to create more friction. I met his movements with my own, giving out a soft hiss as he suddenly sunk down on me fairly hard.

My hands traveled to his back, my fingers entangling in his hair. I grasped it in hand, and pulled slightly, causing him to tilt his head back.

My breath fanned against his collar bone, as I kissed him there. My other hand came to rest on his hip, and my fingers dented the skin there ever so slightly.

I could feel the sound vibrating through his chest, and I felt his chest heave against me.

His skin was hot beneath my fingers, and wet with a mixture of sweat and water, just as mine was.

It was then that I became very comfortable, and very in tune with the feelings of my body. That delightful sensation on my cock, and the warmth and moistness of his body. The feeling of his wet hair in my fingers, and the heat of his body radiating into my hand.

It was…arousing to me, to know that Kaoru had given himself to me, and that I had broken him down. Torn away that mask he wore over his emotions, and for the first time I felt like I could really see him.

It was these emotions that began pushing me over the edge. My hips pistoned without much control, and the sounds of pleasure birthed from my lips.

Kaoru placed his hands on my shoulders, and I felt his grip tighten on them, his nails digging into my flesh. I felt his motions become erratic; without any rhythm, like they had been. The noises that came from him became strained, and I could tell he was getting close.

I tried to give him what I could, and I thrust harder, hoping to brush harder against his prostate, and I heard him cry out loudly as I did so.

“Fuck!” he shouted, breathlessly, as he began to ride me with such desperation. I could feel myself getting closer and closer with each thrust, and my fingers tightened. My nails dug into the skin of his hip, and I drug my fingers down those slightly tangled locks.

I felt Kaoru tense up, and let out another strangely high pitched, strained cry, and I felt his body tremble as the passage around my cock tightened. I heard him curse and mutter other things I could not understand under his breath, between sharp gasps, as he came.

He slumped forward, leaning his head on my shoulder, as I continued trying to thrust into him, while his muscles began trying to milk my orgasm from me.

I could feel his hair draping on me, and the fanning of his hot breath against my shoulder. It encouraged me all the more.

Finally, I let out a sharp cry as I came, enjoying the knowledge that I was filling him with my seed. I breathed heavily, as I tried to come down from the high. I suddenly felt that Kaoru’s weight against me was far too heavy, and I laid back, and he followed. I felt myself slip out of him at that moment, but that didn’t stop Kaoru from moving. His hair was on me again, god damn it his hair. It was almost enough to get me hard again.

We laid there for a while, until our breathing calmed, before I finally spoke. “I told you I could make you feel good…”

I heard Kaoru chuckle slightly near my ear, before he himself responded. He sat up, sitting on my lap, and looked down at me. His hands, pushed against my chest and those delightful tendrils hanging downwards, just enough to tickle me.

“You’re sweet, Kyo….” He said, which surprised me at first. “For giving that up, for me.”

“I just wanted to see you react, for once…”

“Well, you got one.”

“And don’t ever stop. It’s beautiful.”

He laughed again, then stood up and headed over to the showerhead.

“Shit, that’s cold…” he said, turning up the heat.

I sat there for a moment, just watching him.

“Kaoru, you and that hair…”

“What about my hair?”

I stood, heading over to him and the shower. “It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“…Really?”

“Yes. Just look at it…” I said, and I ran my fingers through it briefly.

He chuckled again and went on with his bathing, as did I.

It was silent for a while before I actually spoke.

“Maybe we should date…”

“What?” Kaoru asked, surprised.

“I care for you more than for just sex.”

“I…” Kaoru said, not sure what to say. “…Alright.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not? It could work out.”

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and we headed out, dressing in the clothes we had put in here earlier.

Toshiya was outside, looking distressed.

“Some of us have to shower. Others are just in there fucking and wasting water.”

“Fuck you.” Kaoru said, walking off.

This irritated Toshiya, I could see it in his eyes. As Kaoru was far enough away, Toshiya suddenly shouted to him, “Never thought you were a bottom, Kaoru!”

Kaoru turned around quickly, looking at him with distrust. “Toshiya!” was all he could say.

“That was uncalled for.” I said to the bassist.

“You know I don’t like cold showers.”

I didn’t respond, but I watched Kaoru walk off god knows where in a hurry.

That hair though…

 

 


End file.
